


Lokis punishment

by Tashmetu (Taschmetu)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taschmetu/pseuds/Tashmetu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Sif allowed to watch Thor and Loki? What happens, after Loki killed many beings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokis punishment

„May I watch you, - just once?“ Sifs pupils spread slightly.  
Thor remembered the fun they had the day before and stutterd: „I do … no I do not know, Sif. I'm not sure. You know my brother's a bit jealous. No clue what's gonna happen if he finds it out...“  
„Oh pleeeease.“ Sif begged. „I could hide behind the curtain, so he would not take notice.“  
Thor shook his head. „It is almost translucent. Even tought, it would be a possibility, but I am afraid... No Sif, this will not work out well.“  
Sif eyes coloured darker. She turned away, speaking anathematizing words: „I will tell her everything about you and your nasty brother, if you wont let me watch you play.“  
Thor cheeks flushed: „... . You can't do this!“  
„You bet I could. You have to choose. …. Well, she is human. I do not suppose, that she could understand what is going on between you and Loki.“  
Thor was horrified. How could she blackmail him? He now had to choose between Jane and his brother. He was thinking about it, long and hard. Presumably it would make no difference to his brother, even if his anger would awake a strom fighting through the universe. He was his brother, in the end, he would be his for all the time. Indeed, Jane, the tiny, human person... they only would have some human lifetime together. He could not stand to loose her this rapidly.  
Thor nodded.  
„I see. Okay. Let's do it. I guess tomorrow night heĺl be in my dorm again, be early, do not say a word, not to anyone.“

Thor waited for his brother to wait on. Tender cloth loosely moved forth and back. The room glistened because of twinkling starglitter and silvergold reflections starting in Walhallas roofs.  
A perfekt night, unless... there was someone watching. 

A mild wind shivered, when Loki came in.  
Sif sat behind the blewing curtain aware of everything. She heared them speak, even wisper. Thor glimpsed, aware of her presence, but than turned to Loki, who seemed to be in a bad mood. 

„Welcome back, brother.“  
„There is no need for a welcome at all.“  
„Misson completed?“  
„Mission deleted, I would rather say.“ Loki smirked.  
„Oh no... what have you done this time?“  
„Poor creatures, funny name: Rasseldaß. Exact opposite to our anatomy. They did not want me to be their master. So I made them kneel. I did not know, that it would break their backbones.“  
„How many?“  
„Oh brother, come on. I did not count them. … But look, how they look like!“  
Loki turned arount and Sif could see him turn into a pink and plumb creature, half the size of a human. The „thing“ was fat and it looked like.... a very big worm. It moved, forwards, backwards, stiff and hard. Apparently, there was no possibility for this creature to bend down.  
Thor looked angry.  
„Loki. Stop making jokes. I want to know, how many of them died?“  
Loki changed back.  
„As I told you. I did not count them.“  
„By Odins realm, you ought to have a clue! A hundred, a thousand?“  
Thors voice became enraged.  
„Shall I go back and count them for you, Count von Count? There is a nice television-show on your favourite planet, where an asinine figure is counting all the time. One, two, three, four... “ Loki started laughing.  
Thors cheeks flushed of anger. He balled his fist and hit Loki right in the face. Sif shivered. What was going on there? She had expected them to make love, not war. 

Loki rapidly turned his head away, catched Thors arm and embraced himself with it. A bright smile rose on his face, gently caressing his brothers hand.  
„Calm down. Calm down. I am a big bad boy. I need my punishment, don't you think so?“  
Thor breathed heavily and nodded, deepening his nose in Lokis black hair.  
„Yes you do. You do. You have to be more gently, you have to learn to obey the rules. Down on your knees.“  
Loki followed, put himself to a lower level, his face at the middle part of Thors body. 

„Punish me.“ Loki seemed to be excited.  
Thor looked him in the eyes, snuggling his face.  
„If you were not my brother. I would have killed you more than a thousand times.“  
„You could have safed a lot of lives, I suppose.“ Loki grinned. Then suddenly he looked upset, hung his head and made some noise, that Sif stunning identified as sobbing. 

Thor got down to his brother.  
„Don you dare start crying. I hate it, I can't see you crying!“  
„I am such a bad person... I always want to behave well, but there is no way for me... I am cursed, I am dammed...“  
„You are a good guy. You are my btoher. I will never leave you. Don't you listen?“  
Loki sniveled.  
„Yes, masterbrother. I understood. You are to good, to be true. Now punish me, as I deserve.“  
Thor kissed him, long an gentle. He licked the tears of Lokis face, kissed his nose, the tip, tongue discovered lips, another tongue, embracing, sucking mouthes.  
Sif leaned a bit foreward, to perceive everything. She had not imagined their commitment to be so... complaisant. 

Then Thor got up again.  
„Now here is what you ought to do.“  
He started to undo his trousers.  
„My favourite...“ Loki gasped. 

Sif knew how Thors penis looked like, but from this point of view the veins almost exploded of blood. It seemed horrifying big, red and tense.  
Loki closed his eyes, head down, tongue out, redrewing all the blue, bursting lines with the tip. Slipped the glans, swallowed, released, swallowed, released.  
Thor moved foreward and backward. Every time he pushed his penis in Lokis mouth, a bit deeper, a bit harder. Finally, he sent down every inch of it to Lokis throat.  
If he could make a sound, Loki groaned. Tears where running down his face, but this time Thor showed no mercy. 

Sif remembered the taste of Thors penis. Metal mixed with spicy sudor, a hard and heavy flavor. And absolutely mindblowing.


End file.
